


Caught you staring

by itsblue404



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsblue404/pseuds/itsblue404
Summary: What would you do if you were to get caught staring at your crush?





	Caught you staring

Larry was painting quietly, while Sal stared at him, with the Gameboy in his hands. He already lost the level half an hour ago, but he couldn’t care less. Staring at his best friend friend was much more interesting.

The tall boy was listening to music, metal tunes erupting from his earbuds and making their way to Sal’s ears. His hand was frenetically moving across the canvas, bringing landscapes to life. His head slightly bobing along with the music, lips quietly synchronizing with the lyrics. His hair was tied in a ponytail and a few strands were slitghtly loose, cupping his face, although Larry didn’t seem to care. He would sometimes pause to select a different song, throwing a gaze towards his blue-haired pal,and then get back to painting. Sal would act like he was completely absorbed in the game, but his gaze always followed Larry’s movements. And then he would go back to staring again, no matter how much he told himself what he was doing was creepy.

Sal couldn't exactly pinpoint the day he started looking at Larry differently. It just happened. It started by quick glances here and there and bloomed in hours and hour of admiring the brunette. Everytime he discovered something new about him. Like now he furrowed his eyebrows when something about his painting displeased him, even when Sal said it was a masterpiece. Or how he would sometimes push his hair back in one smooth motion with his right hand. He really learned a lot of Larry’s body language by looking at him for what seemed like forever.

As for Larry, he’s had the feeling of being watched for quite some time. Soon he found out it was just Sal staring at him for hours. He didn’t actually caught him red-handed, but he noticed how he would quickly face another direction everytime he looked at him. And maybe Sal thought that the prosthetic would hide his piercing gaze while Larry was looking towards him, but the little tint of blue that was showing trough the holes for the eyes proved Larry otherwise.

And, to be honest, Larry didn’t really mind the staring. Sure, he found it kind of weird at first, but since Sal continued doing it, thinking that maybe he didn’t notice, he started to grow accustomed to it. He kind of found it adorable, although he couldn’t figure why would he do that and for so much time. There really wasn’t much about him and this question kept poping in his head each and every time he would notice Sal. He really wanted to ask, but he didn’t know how and he didn’t want to be seen as creeped out. As he thought about that, he saw in the corner of his eye that Sal wasn’t looking at his Gameboy anymore, but straight at him. Definitely not at his face, since Larry was looking at him and he wasn’t looking away.

“What’s so interesting about me, Sally Face?”

Larry spoke without thinking and Sal’s reaction was totally priceless. The Gameboy slipped from his hands as he quickly turned his back towards Larry, holding his pigtails in his hands, a sign that he was either nervous or embarrassed. Maybe both, considering he was just caught. Larry couldn't help but chuckle a little.

“No, really dude. You’ve been looking at me for quite some time now. I’m not saying I hate it, but I just can’t understand why.”

Judging by the red tint of Sal’s ears, he wasn’t going to respond because of the embarrassment. So Larry approached him and placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. The blue-haired boy tensed a little.

“Hey, I’m totally cool about it. You can tell me, I’m not going to be creeped out or anything.”

Then Sal faced him and, although he didn’t really had a good view of his eyes, he could tell he was surprised and confused. The brunette sat down beside him and arched one of his eyebrows.

“So what’s the deal?”

Sal looked awkwardly to right, then to the left, trying to find his words, When he finally spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper.

“I just think you’re really cool and all. I always learned a lot about you just by looking.”

“Oh.”

Larry was taken aback by that. He didn’t knew what exactly was he expecting, but it sure as hell wasn’t that. He smirked a little.

“So... What did you learn about me?”

Sal looked at him dead in the eye.

“I’m not saying anything. It’s embarrassing and kind of homo and I’m already at my limit.”

He sure was at his limit, considering his red ears and neck, but Larry wasn’t going to let go so easily. He wasn’t mad, but he wanted to tease the boy a little as punishment.

“Aw, come on! You really can’t think of anything? Am I not interesting after all?" he said in an overly dramatic tone, pouting his mouth a little.

The blue haired boy shifted awkwardly in his place and groaned. He knew Larry was teasing him and he was aware he fully deserved it, but all he wanted to do right now was to hide in his room. Preferably forever.

He looked at him in the eyes one more time.

“You won’t let me go until I tell you, right?”

Larry nodded, a big grin on his face.

_‘Damn, you hot metal head, you’ll kill me one day!'_

So he took a few minutes in order to word everything in his head in a way that didn’t sound too homo or creepy.

“I learned quite a few habits of you. Like how you sway back your hair with one hand like a diva. How you never speak with food in your mouth. How you always ask whether you should turn around or not when I’m taking my prosthetic off to eat. How your eyes twitch and you wrap your arm around my shoulders whenever Travis is around, never leaving me alone with him. How you always wait for me by the school gates when I get detention, always smiling, even though your stomach is growling. How your smile shines more when we have music class and the teacher is talking about metal bands. How your mole is more prominent when you’re angry and when you’re crying. How your eyes always look tired, even when I make sure you’re sleeping 8 hours at night. And much, much more. But that's all you're getting out of me for now.”

Okay,  _maybe_  it sounded a little gay. Sal has been looking at his lap all the time he’s been talking, not daring to look at his best friend’s face. After some minutes of painful silence, Larry finally broke the ice.

“Wow! You sure know more about me than I do.”

Sal looked at him, dumbfounded. He expected Larry to be creeped out or angry even, but he was calm as ever, looking kindly at him.

“But there is  **one**  thing about me I bet you’ll never find out.”

“What?”

Larry rufled his hair, messing his pigtails, and laughed.

“Let’s make a bet, If you don’t find out by the end of the week, I’ll treat you at whatever restaurant you want.”

“And if  **I do**?”

Larry looked at him with a mischievous smile and stood up, making his way towards the canvas and picking up his tools, ignoring him.

"What  **if I do find out** , Larry? What will you do then?"

He looked at him, still smiling.

"Whatever you want."


End file.
